Zone of the Enders
}} 'Zone of the Enders, also known as ''Z.O.E.''', is a video game that was developed and published by Konami. It was originally released in March 2001 for the PlayStation 2 and re-released in 2012 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as part of the ''Zone of the Enders: HD Collection. It was produced by Hideo Kojima. The game is based on mecha combat. The mechas were designed by Yoji Shinkawa, also the character and mechanical designer for the ''Metal Gear Solid'' games. Zone of the Enders was initially released in most territories with a playable demo version of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Because of this association, initial sales figures can be considered misleading as many buyers simply wanted to play the demo of Metal Gear Solid 2. Shortly before the game's release, the popular webcomic Penny Arcade wrote, "the Metal Gear Solid 2 demo will be released to stores very soon, and it even comes with some other game, which I thought was real nice of Konami." A great many copies of Zone of the Enders appeared on "pre-owned" shelves of major gaming stores when the full version of Metal Gear Solid 2 was released. An HD version of Zone of the Enders was later re-released on October 25 as a component of Zone of the Enders: HD Collection. Likewise, similar to the original Zone of the Enders, the HD Collection was released in most territories with a playable demo of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. During TGS 2011, Kojima vocally expressed interest in creating Zone of the Enders 3 after seeing huge crowds turn up to see footage of Zone of the Enders: HD Collection, although similar to the initial release of Zone of the Enders, it was unclear whether the huge crowds were gathered just for the HD Collection showing or if they were also present for the voice actors doing the live skits for the game.http://andriasang.com/comy8l/ Yumi Kikuchi was also present to promote that game as well as the Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection.http://andriasang.com/comy8m/ At TGS 2017, Konami announced the release of Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner ''M∀RS for PlayStation VR.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=30645 In the ''Metal Gear series Aside from both franchises sharing the same creators, Zone of the Enders also had various references in the Metal Gear series. ''Metal Gear Solid *In ''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, scenes from Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner are featured in the post-Gray Fox scene where Otacon explains his namesake. Furthermore, the North American boxart of The 2nd Runner appears as a poster in Otacon's room. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *In Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, one of the cardboard boxes had the initials "Z.O.E." on one side. When used in the Parcel Room, the box transports the player to a room with a hidden item. *A Zone of the Enders poster can be found in the computer room on the 3rd floor in Shell 1's core. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, inside Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's office, there are several models of Metal Gears in his office, as well as a figure of Jehuty, the main mecha from Zone of the Enders. *One particular Download Camouflage pattern from Metal Gear Solid 3 is the orange-colored "Anubis Camouflage"-- its namesake is Zone of the Enders's main antagonist mecha, Anubis. Of note is that the Anubis camo is orange, whereas the Orbital Frame sports a beige/light brown pattern (compare with above image). *The Normal difficulty password meant to be inputted into Metal Gear Ac!d is "Jehuty," based on the mecha from Zone of the Enders of the same name. *The Guy Savage minigame was derived from a cancelled prototype for Zone of the Enders 3.https://twitter.com/Arc_Hound/status/1054458915851788289 ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, there is an ESP ability used by Gene called "Zero Shift", which he uses to move at incredibly fast speeds. This ability takes its name from Anubis' Zero Shift program, which serves an identical function. ''Metal Gear Acid'' *In Metal Gear Acid, Jehuty makes a cameo as a card. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Otacon has a picture of Dingo Egret from Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner on one of his computer screens. The main theme of The 2nd Runner, Maki Kimura's "Beyond the Bounds", also makes an appearance as an iPod song. *The iPod includes two additional songs from Zone of the Enders and Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner; respectively, "Flowing Destiny" and "Leo!Leo!" ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' also features "Beyond the Bounds" as a Walkman song; of note is the fact that this is a Hatsune Miku version of the song. Mega64/E3 Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance trailer *Jehuty makes a cameo near the end of the trailer, where he accepts a job suggestion of children's birthday parties and the promptly terrorizes the birthday party with an aerial bombardment before receiving Metatron. At the time the trailer was released, both Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Zone of the Enders: HD Collection were nearly finished in development. Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes * "Beyond the Bounds" is once again an obtainable casette in MGSV: Ground Zeroes Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Player emblem components referencing Anubis, Jehuty, and the Z.O.E. logo are obtainable through side-ops involving the capture of rare animals in the wild. * The "Hand of Jehuty" bionic arm can be researched after completing "Side Op 49: Capture the Legendary Ibis". * Two of the collectible animals in the game, a bird and a dog, are named Jehuty and Anubis, respectively, which were capturable in the side ops "Capture the Legendary Ibis" and "Capture the Legendary Jackal", respectively. In-story, however, they were named after the Egyptian gods of meditation and death, respectively, the former being the ancient Egyptian pronunciation for Thoth. E3 Battle Although not a Metal Gear game itself, various Zone of the Enders characters alongside various Metal Gear characters participated in this Konami-sponsored event. The characters that participated were Anubis (who won against Reiko Hinamoto from Rumble Roses in the first round and Bill Rizer and Lance Bean from Contra in the second round, but ended up losing against Vamp in the third round), Jehuty (who lost against Solidus Snake in the first round), and Vic Viper (who lost against Heather Mason from Silent Hill in the first round). Notes and references See also *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Category:Related Games